Promete que volveremos a vernos
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Spoilers fin de serie. Pensamientos de Kate.


Jamás he sabido lo que ocurrió en realidad, mi cabeza sólo ha podido hacer conjeturas sobre ti, sobre lo que te ocurrió, sobre lo que ha pasado allí durante todos estos años.

Yo me fui de aquella isla maldita en la que tantas cosas pasaron, en la que reí y lloré, en la que aprendí a vivir de una manera que nunca hubiera aprendido fuera. Allí perdí a gente, a mucha gente, pero eso me hizo más fuerte. Vi injusticias delante de mí y luché frente a ellas. Conocí a personas maravillosas y por azares del destino incluso ejercí de madre durante unos años sin llegar a serlo realmente. Pero, quizá, lo más importante de todo sea el hecho de que en aquel remoto lugar me enamoré.

En mis últimos minutos pisando la roca de esa isla me hicieron una promesa, algo que yo necesitaba que se cumpliera. Jack se quedaba allí, él era el nuevo Jacob, debía cuidar la isla. Pero el falso Locke le había hecho una herida muy fea en un costado, no sabía cuánto le quedaba de vida, ni tan siquiera sabía si iba a llegar a volver a colocar de nuevo la luz que Desmond había apagado. Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que por algún tipo de milagro él se haya repuesto de su herida y haya tenido una vida feliz, aunque haya sido encerrado en aquel lugar.

Mi vida después de abandonar la isla ha sido bastante feliz, volver a un lugar normal donde nada te persigue ni nadie te quiere apresar es una liberación en muchos sentidos. Puede que la parte más dura de todo aquello fuera tener que ir a visitar a las familias de aquellos que habían muerto en la isla y darles la noticia. Ver a la pequeña Ji Yeon y saber que sus padres ya no estaban se me hizo cuesta arriba. Por supuesto, también hubo cosas bonitas, como poder observar la cara de felicidad que puso Claire al ver a su pequeño Aaron hecho un pequeño hombrecito. Y el hecho de que Sawyer se atreviese a conocer a su hija también fue un logro, algo que de no haber sido por nuestro paso por la isla no creo que hubiera llegado a ser posible.

Fui feliz, de eso no cabe duda, pero siempre me quedó la duda, hasta el día de mi muerte, de qué habría ocurrido con Jack.

Todo había pasado muy deprisa, nada más bajar del vuelo Oceanic 815 me había vuelto envuelta en un torbellino de acontecimientos que no podía llegar a explicar con exactitud. Estaba arrestada por un agente federal, pero yo era inocente, tenía que intentar escapar por todos los medios posibles. Y sí, lo conseguí, aunque al intentar escapar del aeropuerto me vi metida en un taxi con una mujer embarazada a la que la gente que debía ir a buscarla la habían dejado tirada. Al final, no sé ni como terminé con ella en el hospital. Los federales me buscaban y si no hubiera sido por aquella muchacha llamada Claire no sé si hubiera podido volver a escapar.

Pero la policía no descansaba, me debían apresar y no dejaban de buscarme allá donde estuviera, hasta que al fin, un detective llamado James Ford me arrestó un día. Intenté coquetear con él, realmente era un hombre muy atractivo. No conseguí, al menos aparentemente, que él creyera que era inocente. Me encarcelaron junto a otros dos hombres, con los que me dirigí en una furgoneta hacia la prisión. Entonces uno de ellos comenzó a decir que podríamos escapar, pero que debíamos hacerle caso en todo lo que él nos ordenase. Lo tomé a broma, ¿qué iba a hacer si no? Aunque contra todo pronóstico nos vimos liberados y decidí seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Un concierto, allí fue donde me llevó. Compartía mesa con Claire, la misma chica a la que tuve que acompañar al hospital el día que escapé del aeropuerto. Ella de pronto abandonó la mesa aquejada de lo que parecían ser dolores de parto. Debía ayudarla, no había nadie más por allí cerca, a no ser que contase con el bajista del grupo como una ayuda factible.

No sé cómo pasó, pero al instante en el que empecé a asistirla en el parto, un sinfín de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. Una isla, aquella misma chica, un bebé llamado Aaron, el bajista Charlie y Jack. Lo comprendí todo al instante. Estábamos todos muertos, aquello no era la vida real y de toda la gente que había a mi alrededor sólo unos pocos lo habían comprendido como yo.

Salí a tomar el aire y entonces volví a ver a Jack. Allí estaba, después de tantos años separados por fin le tenía de nuevo a mi lado. Él aún no parecía comprender qué era todo aquello, ni siquiera me reconoció al verle, pero todo era cuestión de tiempo. Me acerqué tras una pequeña charla sobre un bolígrafo. Le toqué y pareció recordar, pero Jack no quería verlo, no quería asumirlo. No tuve más remedio que dejar que fuera su propio padre quien le explicase todo, quizá a él le haría más caso.

Al salir del cuarto donde había charlado con su padre había asumido todo, sabía que habíamos muerto antes o después, y que ahora todos juntos debíamos cruzar al otro lado. Estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad. Nada ni nadie podría ya impedírnoslo. Aunque para mí, lo más importante de todo, fue que cumplió la promesa de volver a vernos.


End file.
